And you call yourself not a homosexual
by Girlycow123
Summary: He likes him, he likes him back. The public, not so much. I think you'll catch on quick.


A CUT3 L1TTL3 JOHNK4T STORY, 1'M DO1NG T3R3Z1'S TYP1NG STYL3 ;]

Your name is Karkat; you are so angry right now. Well, you're really always angry. But not like this, you are off your chain angry and it's all John Egbert's fault. Ever since you found out he was not something called a "Homosexual" you are either sad or off the chain mad most of time. You don't know what to do, you're not the kind of person to come in and just grab someone then makeout them on the couch. It makes you so angry, nobody knew about your feelings for John. But Sollux and Terezi once mentioned that you act like you had flushed feelings John, it was about a few days ago and you were pestering Sollux and Terezi.

_Flash Back_

-[CG] started pestering [GC] and [TA]- (BTW this takes place around act 5, I'm trying to remember act 5 so my knowledge of act 5 might be wrong. And in case you're asking I'm too lazy to go on MSPA)

CG: WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THESE FUCKING HUMANS, I DON'T KNOW WHY THE OTHER TROLLS EVEN LIKE PESTERING THE FUCKING HUMANS, THEY DON'T EVEN SEEM THAT INTRESENTING

GC: H4V3 YOU 3V3N M3T 4NY OF TH3 HUM4NS?

TA: their pretty interesting t0 the rest 0f the tr0lls

CG: I'M JUST SAYING THAT THESE FUCKING HUMAN ARE STARTING TO BECOME AN ISSUE. AND YES, I HAVE TALKED TO SOME OF THOSE ASSHOLES. JOHN EGBERT IS ONE OF THEM AND THERE IS NO WAY THAT ANYONE CAN BE THAT FUCKING NICE. I'M ALSO PRETTY SURE HE IS MY TRUE KISMESIS.

GC: 1F H3'S TH4T N1C3 TO YOU, M4YB3 H3'S F33LS R3D FOR YOU

TA: d0 humans even kn0w ab0ut the tr0ll quadrants?

GC: M4YB3 TH3Y L34RN FROM US

CG: IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! I AM ABSOLUTLY, POSITIVLY SURE THAT JOHN DOES NOT HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR ME. OR AT LEAST I DON'T, BUT THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT HIM I CAN'T GET OFF MY CHEST. HE SEEMS SO NICE AND HAPPY TO ME ALL THE TIME, IT'S JUST THAT IT FEELS SO… SO…

GC: SW33T OF H1M TO L1K3 YOU? 4R3 YOU SUR3 TH4T YOU DON'T H4V3 FLUSH3D F33L1NGS FOR TH1S JOHN HUM4N? 1T SUR3 SOUNDS L1K3 1T.

TA: i agree with terezi, it's pretty 0bvi0us kk. he must be pretty special t0 y0u then.

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DO NOT HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT. THAT'S IT I'M OUTTA HERE.

-[CG] ceased pestering with [GC] and [TA]-

You are very worried they might think you have flushed feelings for John, which you do. There's nothing you can do though, like you said earlier he is not a Homosexual. You just want to flip a table and sob into your Recuperacoon. What do you do?

Your name is John Egbert, you have never really thought about dating trolls but you can't get your eyes off this troll you just met. Karkat Vantas, not the nicest guy but it's funny when he's angry, which is pretty much most of the time. He asked you to be his Kismesis but you are not a Homosexual. And you've said that about 400 times. Actually you don't really know a Kismesis is. You think it means like enemy. Maybe if you talk to him you'll understand better.

-[EB] started pestering [CG]-

EB: i need to ask you something

CG: WHAT?

EB: when you said you wanted me to be your Kismesis, what does it mean?

CG: IT MEANS ENEMY, YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT?

EB: no, sigh…

CG: WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?

EB: what do you mean?

CG: I CAN SENCE THAT SOMETHING WRONG. WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?

EB: well, there's this troll whom I don't even know that I like yet but how would a troll react when you say you like that troll?

CG: I GUESS IT DEPENDS ON TROLL, BUT IF IT WERE ME I GUESS I WOULD FEEL LIKE WHAT DO YOU HUMANS CALL IT, BUTTERFLIES?

EB: yea, so if i told you I liked you would be excited.

CG: YEA I GUESS

EB: wait did you just say you would be excited if i told you I liked you?

CG: …

EB: you do like me don't you!

-[CG] banned [CG] from the pesterlog-

Karkat totally wants you, now you know at least. You know what you have to do. You need to tell him your mixed feelings for him. Just go in and do it, just do it, you need to.

You're now back to Karkat, your life is now pretty much over. John Egbert just realized you're feelings for him. You blew it, you blew it. You got tied up in his words. Wait, you hear a knock at the door. You answer.

"HELLO?" you say, it's John.

"OH UMM, JOHN… HEY" you blush.

"Hey Karkat, I need to talk to you" John said.

"YOU CAN COME IN IF YOU WANT" You need to buy some time to think of what to say to John.

"Ok" John said, you both sit down on the couch.

"Listen Karkat, before you say anything I've had a mixed feelings crush on you ever since the first time I pesterlog you. And now I've realized, I do like you." You hate these butterflies in your stomach, you kept blushing and blushing like a tomato. There was an awkward silence for like 6 seconds. SAY SOMETHING!

"JOHN LISTEN I-" John cut you off.

"And I know you like me too, from our last pesterlog" John said

"I know what you're going to say and if you want me to leave I'm cool with tha-" This time you cut John off, you pushed him down on the couch and you were on top of him.

"Karkat, what are you doing?" John asked

"Just shut up and kiss me already, you know you want to" You said, not too shabby for first time being on top of someone then kissing them for like an hour. You would say you're a natural! It was getting late and you lost track of time. You just kept kissing him for an hour. Surprisingly, neither of you came up for air for one second once. Eventually, you both got tired and went to sleep in each other's arms. He he, and John calls himself not a homosexual.

This will be continued. BYE BROS!


End file.
